Cannot Defy Death
Hello, I am Henriot5 and this is my first, ever, pasta. Enjoy. Chapter 1: An Unfortunate Incident I got Minecraft today! Whoo! Pro Skills! I instantly made an account and started playing. So far the game was awesome. But then what I saw on the home page was spooky. There was a world called, How to Defy Death. The seed name was: How to Defy: Join. I stared at it a long time, before... My window shattered, I screamed and leaped from my seat, and got hit in the head. Blood was running down my back. I then saw the object... It was a grayish rock, stained with my blood. I felt carvings on the back... "OH, Damn!" There were words... How to Defy: Join. Chapter 2: The Rock I picked the rock up again. I looked at it. What I felt were anger and fright. I suddenly threw the rock back out and sat on the floor near my bed. I sat in shock knowing that I had to go downstairs and see the damage. ... I had my head all cleaned up. There was a big gash, and I knew I had to go to the doctor. Oh, and fix my window. I headed upstairs as I heard a thump coming from my room. As I came up I saw the same exact rock. I stared at it for a long time waiting for something to happen. Soon a few minutes passed. I picked it up, it had the same cravings, but on the back were different new words: 3 Trials, Challenges. I knew whoever this was wanted me to go into that world. Chapter 3: That World As I sat down and stared at the world, then I clicked play... My head turned and turned as I got sucked in. Into the world... The world was a regular normal Minecraft world, with flowers and trees animals and so on and on. I soon had items but I needed cooked food. here was a group of animals nearby. It had sheep, cows, chickens, and pigs. Lots of food, good. I started killing off everything, and something weird happened. Only the cows dropped something, the other animals didn't. Weird. As I explored stranger things happened. Random coal and quartz blocks. At first, I didn't notice them since it's so dark, but soon I realized what it was. I sat there thinking. A million thoughts went through my head. hen I realized I had to follow them. Yes dumb idea, but my hands just started moving, and moving, and moving. Chapter 4: Cannot Defy Death I came up to a weird house, in the middle of a giant big tree biome, which to me was unfamiliar. Suddenly I heard a sound, I turned around just to see nothing there. As I turned back I saw something coming to me fast. I turned and started running, but I guess I wasn't too fast, because everything went dark. Next thing I knew was that I woke up in a dark, room with broken floorboards and a bed. I turned around and I saw him. "Death, Challenge." I was confused, what did that mean. He stood there without moving and then disappeared. Chapter 5: The House I opened the door, with a heavy creak. Everything looked weird, rusty, old, and dust covered the window sills. I had two ways to go. One had a light and said, fake, and the other one had no light, and said'', real''. I walked to the one with the light seemed more real, and less dangerous. I opened the door, again it creaked, and inside was a mess. A bloody mess. It was a bathroom, big fat roaches crawled near the sink, and in the tub. On the toilet, there was a skeleton, strapped to it. A bloody knife was in his chest. Bits of flesh still showing. On the piece of paper, he was strapped to it said. He failed the Challenge, He didn't Defy IT. In what it looked like blood. I turned around and pretended like that never happened. The other door had no light. I opened the door. Inside there were 3 different doors. The door closed behind me. "Crud," I whispered through the heavy breathing of my breath. I didn't know what door it was. Suddenly I heard voices, voices that said. Welcome to The 1st challenge! Choose a door, any door. 1 leads back, 1 lead to 2, 2 lead to DEATH! I looked around. Finally, I chose a door, I gripped the handle. Slimy goop was all over it. Not a good sign. I couldn't see a thing. I tried opening it, but it was too slimy. After 3 attempts, finally, on the 4th try, it opened... Chapter 6: The First Challenge I fell, and fell, and fell, and landed in the water. Again it looked like slime was everywhere. As I got up, I saw something that nearly made my heart stop. It was a big giant creature. In the water. Looked like a big slug. So realistic. With Tentacles, and a giant circular mouth. There was a parkour section typical Minecraft. As I started jumping carefully of not falling in. The creature. Circled around the white pillar. I jumped to the next one. Another jump was ahead. One that looked impossible, I got ready and jumped. My arm hit the edge, blood shot up. I screamed. My arm, bleeding like crazy, and the monster below me still circling. Hit the pillar shaking it up. I was hanging from the edge. I knew I had to get up. My arm hurt but I managed it. Then I jumped, to the next one. I was finally back at the other side. It looked rusty and old. The ocean suddenly started disappearing, like it was evaporating. But I swore that there was no sun and that it was really deep. Because a monster that size that it holds, has to be massive. Soon the water drained out, and the giant ocean worm, layed there. Gasping for water. I decided to not go down there, and instead, sat up on the top waiting for it to die. Soon the creature was dead, I knew it. Even though the tail was still twitching, I knew it was dead. I turned around when I saw CDD standing there, with a smile on his face. He grabbed my face, I screamed. Everything then went dark. Chapter 7: The Second Challenge I woke up in the same room as I did in the first time, except that CDD kept saying, Welcome to Second Challenge, escape the facility. I got up, and then the floor underneath me fell. I dropped into a big room, doors on every side. It looked like a gym. Pain ran across my body, and I'm pretty sure I felt blood running down my lips. But I wasn't sure it was too dark. I stood up, it was a big facility, and I had to find the key. Then I saw something, it was the key. But how??? Then I saw a big door, no, it couldn't be this easy... What??? I but the key in. The door opened. Second challenge complete. Good Job. Chapter 8: The Third Challenge I went through another hallway, the lights, blinking. There was blood everywhere, and bodies. So many bodies. But then I noticed something each of the bodies had a little piece of cloth that CDD has. Maybe he killed them all. I realize that this is more than a little game, it's life or death. I pick up a piece of cloth and as I examine it, the ground starts trembling, like something awoke it. I drop the piece of cloth, and try to gain balance as the bodies and I shake back and forth. Then, he appeared. He had a sword. HE floated tome stuffing the other sword into my arms. "FIghT M3!" He lunged, I tried to dodge him but failed, a scratch was on my back. I was determined to kill him. Determined to get out of this cursed place. I stand up and with all my force stab the sword into him. It screeches, and looks at me. His eyes, redder than blood. "Y0u f0oL." I stagger backwards looking as the creature, is exploding into white steam. A little light exists its mouth, and flies into mine. I let out a muffled scream, thinking this will be my last moments. I will never get to see my petsor my friends. I'll be dead. I can already see the grave. R.I.P Jophery Nedle. He died in Minecraft. I wake up, same place. A note on my lap. You defied DEATH. I stood up. If I had defied it, why am I still here? I try picking up the sword, but wait, my arms. They're invisible, and there's a black robe on me. Wait. I have become CDD. Chapter 9: Desperate(Prologue) I am desperate to get out of here. I don't know how many ages have passed, but I want to go HOME. It feels like a hundred kilograms of gold is given to you. That's how I'll feel IF I'll get back home. Wait, I see a new player. I guess this is my opportunity. Here I go...Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Long Pastas Category:Challenge Category:Henriot5